


罗贝利亚中心段子两篇

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 再次预警兔女郎罗贝利亚。女装，素股，公开PLAY，无插入。古兰姬塔罗贝利亚希耶提4P，罗贝七（互攻有）。人体改造，穿刺，扶他，生子、死产。贝法很自然地上了船的世界线。伦理道德？不存在的。总之，搞他。





	罗贝利亚中心段子两篇

**其之六 赌场兔女郎**

 

这时的罗贝利亚还是处女（重要）

 

EP2左右的时间段，古兰答应帮罗贝利亚去打古战场（）的同时，反过来提了一个要求。

“没问题。不过相应的，也希望罗贝利亚先生可以帮我们一个忙。”

“当然，举手之劳~那么具体内容是？”

“穿上这套衣服去赌场打工。”

“……欸？”

看着古兰手里的兔女郎服，罗贝利亚呆了一呆。古兰没有给他任何机会，步步紧逼：“罗贝利亚先生，你知道我们骑空艇的经济情况有多紧张吗？为了帮助你我们都去打古战场了，没人赚钱是多么严重的情况相信你能够理解的对吧——”

于是黑色渔网袜兔男郎罗贝利亚开始了在地下黑赌场的打工生活。一开始因为高跟鞋和不习惯过于暴露的服装有点笑容僵硬，这反而给罗贝利亚带来了高人气。

魔术师毕竟是个天才，他很快适应了这里的气氛，变得应付自如。黑赌场不禁止骚扰兔女郎，于是罗贝利亚胸前、大腿根部、后臀部的衣缝，以及左上臂和右大腿的装饰性皮革绑带总是很快就会被各色钞票塞满。作为称职的兔女郎，罗贝利亚被性骚扰的时候不会怎么反抗，只会尽量挣脱离开。他对身体被触碰没有什么特别的反感，碰到敏感的地方也有正常的应激反应，只是觉得无聊。偶尔罗贝利亚还会代替荷官上台发牌操盘，关键时刻打响指发牌扔筹码的演出大受好评。工作收入很高，唯一缺点就是被某些特殊人群持续骚扰让他有点不耐。

场内断断续续爆发的斗殴，是枯燥无聊工作中难得的慰藉，空虚之极的罗贝利亚总会忍不住侧耳倾听那些破坏的声音。这时即使被很过分地揩油、乃至抱住强硬地亲吻，他也不会怎么反抗，甚至会脸泛红潮夹腿显得有些情动。尤其兔女郎服装紧身，可以清楚看到他下体微勃，于是很多人都想歪了，给了某些色胆包天的家伙错误的暗示。

一个赌场常客，肥胖的牛头族富豪老头锲而不舍想啃这棵小嫩草。某天，一个普通赌客冲撞了富豪，被赌场保镖暴打。场面失控，血溅得满地都是，周围看戏的赌客全红了眼鼓掌兴奋欢呼打死他！打死他！

被指名给富豪端筹码的罗贝利亚站在桌边，听着骨裂声有些恍惚。老富豪眼尖，趁机站起身把人抱住，将罗贝利亚上半身的衣物一把扯下直褪到腰间，粗鲁地在众目睽睽之下双手把他的胸部揉搓到变形。还仗着体型优势强迫罗贝利亚向后倾倒下腰，故意用粗厚的舌头充满侮辱性质地舔吻他，把他搞得满嘴满脸都是腥臭的唾液。当罗贝利亚回过神来推开富豪扭身离开时，全场都看到他胸前满是红红的指掌印，乳头硬了起来。腿间布料也明显鼓起一大块，染上了不规则的深色水渍——这给了那个富豪试图玩进一步的公开PLAY的勇气（真的勇）。

两天后，富豪特意选了一张位置绝佳的赌桌，方位和高度都有点类似小舞台，全场都可以轻易看到这张桌上的情况。富豪依仗VIP特权命令罗贝利亚陪坐，一开始就要人侧坐在自己大腿上。罗贝利亚打心底觉得麻烦，不过还是老老实实地斜签着坐了上去。结果被抓住手臂不客气地强行调整了位置——富豪一早就拉开了裤链，勃起的性器硬邦邦地顶住了罗贝利亚的屁股，然后堂而皇之地紧贴着会阴部，强行挤进他紧闭的两腿之间。牛头族的巨大茎身摩擦着大腿内侧的嫩肉，黏黏糊糊的龟头都顶到罗贝利亚的肚脐上了。罗贝利亚对这个老头的露阴癖很无语，不过反正没插入，只是素股，他也不是很在乎。

台下不少人都看得一清二楚，猛吹口哨。罗贝利亚还得不时起身去拿筹码，每次踮着脚站起来，都能看到他屁股上的兔子尾巴已经黏答答，股间的衣料都湿透了，还有不少透明黏液沿着大腿内侧往下淌。第三次重新坐下的时候，富豪发出兴奋的粗重喘息，用力扣住罗贝利亚的腰，拱了好几下，射在了罗贝利亚的胸腹上。

富豪长出一口气，觉得怀里的小兔子应该不会再逃跑了，便把手边的筹码一扔，命令罗贝利亚弯腰趴在桌上把筹码捡回来。罗贝利亚站起身，胸腹以及流溢滴落到黑色渔网袜上的白浊格外显眼，场内气氛达到了一个小高潮。当他伸手去够筹码，一片狼藉的臀部自然撅起成一个如同邀请般的曲线，湿嗒嗒的兔子尾巴还在微微摇晃。富豪心满意足地向台下挥了挥手，粗短肿胀的指头在渔网袜上扯出不规则的空洞，揉搓臀肉，插入包裹着臀部的小裤裤，试图进一步抠进股沟好让所有人都看到这头未开苞的小兔子被指奸的模样——罗贝利亚叹了口气，抓起用来承托筹码的不锈钢托盘，反手狠狠拍在富豪的脑袋上，愉悦地听到骨裂与脑浆糊作一团的声音。

因为出乎意料的展开全场冻结，罗贝利亚大笑着响指连弹，巨大的岩块土石破坏了赌场的所有出入口。场内许多人的脑袋同时炸裂，富豪也不例外，喷出的鲜血把魔术师浇了个透，尸体则直挺挺地倒下，重重压在他身上。场面瞬间失控，乱作一团。陶醉于场内混乱的魔术师就这样仰躺在赌桌上，应和着场内混乱的旋律缓缓摇动着腰部，在尸体上磨蹭着自己硬起来的性器，不时打着响指，引导着这美妙的音韵，让它变得更加富有节奏感，更加完美而令人沉醉——

“咕哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那边，再多来一点肠子的破裂声！还有那边！脑浆挤破头骨的声音太小了——咕哈！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！对了对了，就是这样！Tres bien！……啊，说来……团长，会生气吗？”

 

——FIN——

 

古兰：当然会生气啊要给赌场老板赔钱的可是我耶！

被团长从血肉废墟中挖出来的罗贝利亚还穿着那身兔女郎制服，鸭子坐在地上满脸无辜：赌场老板？刚才死掉了耶？

古兰：……那没事了。

 

 

 

**其之七 天星剑王的受难**

 

古兰姬塔罗贝七4P，罗贝利亚/希耶提（互攻有），贝法友情客串暨提供技术支援。

 

 

罗贝利亚上船的时候刚被团长从塔罗里捞出来，失血过多脸色苍白脚下发飘，看起来弱不禁风。笑容也是弱弱的颇有些讨好谦卑的味道，和希耶提对上眼时还露出特别灿烂的笑容。希耶提看到他的瞬间差点直接吐了出来，脸色铁青起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。直觉疯狂预警认定这个家伙很危险。看着团长一副这家伙我罩你们都别管了的架势，他没有说什么，私下拉满了戒心，带着强烈的不详预感开始调查这家伙的情况。

半个月后，平时在船上总是避开罗贝利亚走的希耶提拿到了调查报告，脸色铁青地冲进团长房间。结果里边古兰姬塔和罗贝利亚在床上玩得正high，仰躺在古兰怀里的罗贝利亚眼神迷离恍惚脸色潮红，汗水打湿了前额的头发，左手无名指被古兰扭断拗成了扭曲的形状。他上半身的衣服脱了散落在腰际，下半身还穿戴得整整齐齐。胸前两个小巧的雕花黄金乳钉显然已经打了一段时间了，腹部的脐钉则刚打上还流着血。

跪坐在罗贝利亚两腿间的姬塔手里拿着打钉器回头，微微一笑没有多少意外：“哎呀，希耶提寂寞了~？要一起吗？”

希耶提感到一阵眩晕，很快冷静下来，反手带上门，相当认真严肃地质问团长。古兰从容地放下罗贝利亚，无视希耶提的紧绷，抱住无防备的天星剑王就是一个魅惑麻痹外加心醉，半拖半抱地把人弄到了床上，哼着歌儿给希耶提脱衣服。

姬塔拉起罗贝利亚的手臂让他直起身子，两人拥抱着彼此黏黏糊糊地接了一个甜蜜蜜的深吻，不断地交换角度用舌头嬉戏。罗贝利亚稍稍后退一些，改为亲吻姬塔的耳根、脖子和肩窝，留下一连串吻痕。姬塔笑嘻嘻地轻轻推了推他说好痒哦，伸手缓缓把魔术师长袍的拉链往下拉，让魔术师射过一次、现在半勃着的性器露出来，同时把打钉器塞进了正在俯身亲吻自己乳沟的罗贝利亚的掌心。

“刚才我可是好好教过你了哦。来，在亲切又淫乱的希耶提哥哥身上练习一下……？”

被扒光了衣服的希耶提在罗贝利亚的手指碰触到自己皮肤的瞬间，扭过身趴在床边吐了出来。

然而这并没有什么鸟用，古兰姬塔都专门向老男人学习过炼金术，古兰随手一个存在崩坏过去地面就变得清洁溜溜。姬塔温柔地给希耶提擦干净嘴角：“罗贝利亚酱虽然已经不是处女了，不过还是童贞哦，希耶提大哥哥要负起责任好好引导他呀。”

趴在开心得像个孩子的罗贝利亚背上，姬塔手把手地教他怎样给希耶提的后穴做扩张。两人的手交握着，手指同时插进希耶提体内节奏不一地摸索戳刺。古兰伸手勾起希耶提胸前两个银色的乳环，有一下没一下地掐弄撩拨，咬住他耳朵吹气：“硬的好快哦，所以……希耶提其实也很想要的吧？”

希耶提超想死，但是已经被古兰和姬塔调教过的身体非常诚实地有了反应。尤其因为最近几个月比较忙，没怎么做过，积累的欲望猛然勃发，本能地渴求更多的刺激。

姬塔像个树袋熊一样怀抱住罗贝利亚，一手给希耶提梆硬的鸡儿撸，另一只手扶住罗贝利亚的性器引导他一点点地顶入希耶提的后穴。罗贝利亚作为一个童贞，插入的全过程特别热心好奇地说个不停：希耶提桑的体内好热啊！哇龟头被吸进去了！真的很热情呢希耶提桑！哈啊……好柔软又好紧啊！我可以动了吗？有顶到能让希耶提桑舒服的地方吗？啊，希耶提桑喜欢在浅一点的地方摩擦，还是想要被顶到更深一点呢？……

超详细直播让古兰姬塔乐不可支，希耶提欲哭无泪，咬住自己的手臂试图忍到最后都不出声。姬塔配合罗贝利亚抽插的节奏，坏心眼地给希耶提撸，在他紧绷起来的时候猛然掐进马眼，逼得希耶提叫了出来。罗贝利亚则很快找到了诀窍，眼睛闪闪发亮，兴奋地把比自己大了好几岁的希耶提操得再也无法忍耐。习惯了玩结肠奸的希耶提一边恶心到想吐，一边疯狂地扭着腰，两腿死死缠住罗贝利亚，语无伦次地哀求他插得再深一点。

古兰从床头杂物里拿出个漂亮的小盒子，打开露出里边装着的银色脐钉，笑着说这和罗贝利亚身上那个是一对的，还好希耶提酱来得及时没有浪费。

希耶提被罗贝利亚用打钉器开孔时真的哭了，同时还射了。

古兰陶醉地摸着希耶提身上的新饰品，说：“希耶提酱好过分啊，明明说喜欢我的，现在却那么热情地想要怀上罗贝利亚君的孩子吗？”

天星剑王呜咽着拼命摇头，罗贝利亚发现新大陆一般脸上放光：“欸？可以吗？会怀上我的小孩吗？生的时候会弄坏希耶提先生的内脏吗？”

罗贝利亚由于本身天性的异常，是个迟漏，以前自己撸的时候就为此感到过困扰，要靠后边刺激前列腺才能射。否则就得是在进行破坏的时候，亢奋完毕冷静下来时才发现自己不知不觉间地射了。虽然插老七很爽很舒服，但是总觉得缺了点什么，眼看都要把七折腾疯了却还没办法射。姬塔叹气，说真是拿你没办法，一撩裙子露出凶暴的异形大JJ（老男人：你们两个当初那么认真向我学习就只是为了这个？！），后入罗贝利亚。

罗贝利亚爽得直接阿嘿颜，希耶提被身上两人的联动顶撞得苦不堪言，断断续续潮吹的时候，古兰还火上浇油用手指插进他湿热的后穴：“希耶提酱，做得到的吧？我也想进来啊……”

古兰是个说到做到的狠人，于是希耶提就被双龙了。

 

此后希耶提每次在船上碰到罗贝利亚都躲远远的，已经完全不痛的脐钉在看到魔术师的瞬间就会因幻痛产生格外鲜明的存在感，下半身也和精神背道而驰，隐隐作痛。罗贝利亚倒特别热衷向七打招呼，在他歪斜的价值观里，希耶提是让他脱童贞的第一个“女人”，有特殊的情结在。而且希耶提针对他的杀意，总能让他瞬间幻视或幻觉自己手臂、身体被漂亮地劈开成片片，脑干都要麻痹。唯一不足之处就是长期下来没有实际疼痛，让罗贝利亚很是欲求不满。

团长很喜欢看他们相亲相爱，4P搞了不止一次，甚至有长期化的趋势。玩的时候团长还特别爱用链子把他们两个的乳钉和乳环牵在一起，拉扯见血了好几次，还美其名曰给他们培养默契。两人肉体相性拔群，但希耶提对着罗贝利亚无论如何也硬不起来，于是罗贝利亚在上边的次数比较多些。

团长接任务外出不在时，罗贝利亚如果突然情动了就会主动跑去找希耶提求爱，大部分时间失败被打跑，极少数机会才能依仗团长的“你们不许在船上打架要好好相处！”让希耶提束手束脚逆属强推成功，太励志了（不）。罗贝利亚很喜欢希耶提，因为他很清楚被自己搞的这个男人恨不得碾碎自己的脑袋。啪的时候会做很凶，靠妄想七随时拔剑砍自己达到高潮，希耶提身上的迸发的杀气更是能让他兴奋到射。

 

团长回来发现罗贝利亚小乖乖学会偷腥了，很高兴，把两个人都狠狠疼爱了一番。完事后，全裸的姬塔趴在魔术师的外套上，不知道在做些什么。罗贝利亚懒洋洋地靠过去，挨着姬塔肩膀问：“团长在对我的衣服做什么呀？”

姬塔笑眯眯地答：“我在给你的袍子上缝兔尾巴呀。”

罗贝利亚挺迷惑的，反问了一句：“没必要吧？”

姬塔“啾”了魔术师脸颊一口，说：“当然有必要，因为接下来这个星期我们还得往外跑，有特殊考验交给你哦——来，选一个，跳蛋和假阳具，你想要哪个？”

瞬间领悟到姬塔的意思，罗贝利亚有点不好意思地羞赧一笑：“我两个都要可以吗？”

“真乖，我就知道你会这样说的。”

魔术师收获了姬塔啵啵啵的一阵狂亲：“我想好了哟，下次炼成一个龙族的分岔JJ，可以同时艹你和希耶提酱呢。要好好忍耐等我们回来，不许偷吃知道吗。”

“好难哦，不过我尽量……啊♡♡♡好深♡♡♡团长、跳、跳蛋……放太深了……会、会痛……啊呜要坏掉了♡♡♡”

旁边古兰揽住疲累的希耶提，故意露出普通十五岁少年的无邪感欺负他：“希耶提看起来好羡慕的样子呢，想要一个吗？兔尾巴多好啊，可以明目张胆地撅起屁股让人摸哦。”

“团长酱你饶了我吧……”

 

这次罗贝利亚居然真的没偷吃，失望的团长毅然买通了贝贝，守在法桑房间门口，人一出来就一边一个抱住法桑大腿哭声震天：“法桑！万能的法桑求求你想想办法研究出让男人也可以怀孕生小孩的药吧！”

顶着法桑看养猪场里猪猡的眼神还有 “空之民已经堕落成这个样子这个世界真是毫无存在价值”的无言压迫感，团长大哭：“法桑！打破神的摄理让男人违背规则生孩子这难道不是对神明最大的侮辱吗！你不答应我们就抱着你大腿一直不松手！”

被最后一句威胁打动（？）的法桑：“……行吧。把人带实验室里去。”

逃到二姐房间抱着人埋胸哭唧唧的希耶提：背后一阵恶寒。

排班洗衣服正在认真搓洗外套的罗贝利亚：小腹一阵热流。

一小时后，罗贝利亚被古兰姬塔一左一右架进实验室，扔上试验台扒掉裤子，满头问号：“怎么了？有什么事吗？啊，法桑你好呀。这是今天的什么新玩法吗？啊嗯♡♡♡有感觉”

“了”字还没说完就断片了，醒来之后看到法桑特别冷淡地在一边擦手脱白袍：“……一劳永逸。空之民肉体改造又不是没有经验资料，这里条件不行只给他们做了个基本调整。别再来烦我。”

罗贝利亚头一歪，看到旁边手术台上还躺着同样一脸懵逼的希耶提，一迭声地问：希耶提桑希耶提桑，这是什么情况呀你知道吗？

团长但笑不语，嘴巴格外地紧。

 

又过了几天，团长派贝贝带队罗贝利亚和希耶提去踢罐子。到地方后贝贝摸鱼飘着打呵欠，希耶提闷头开砍不理会笑着花样搭话的罗贝利亚。

踢完一只银色大罐时，罗贝利亚好奇地把手伸进半开的罐子缝隙里，顿时一声惨叫——手掌被濒死的黏液史莱姆腐蚀吸住，拔不出来。希耶提二话没说拔剑斩开了罐子，同时把罗贝利亚的手掌削掉了小半。罗贝利亚兴奋到浑身痉挛，趴在地上喘息着翻过身，向希耶提张开双臂满面潮红示意求伤害。

希耶提瞬间杀意爆棚，他在船上没对魔术师出手只是因为团长反复强调“搞脏甲板很麻烦！不许在船上乱来！”

有戏可看的贝贝这下可不困了，超开心地往两个人身上都扔了个魅了。理性断线的希耶提拔剑把罗贝利亚搞得超级惨，把人扎了好几个对穿，第一次主动把罗贝利亚给上了。事后希耶提自我嫌恶到抑郁的程度，罗贝利亚超开心的，连着几天都红光满面哼小曲儿快落得像只小鸟。

 

由于那阵子大家搞得蛮频繁，罗贝利亚肚子大了之后，大家凑一起掰指头算日子也搞不清楚孩子是古兰的还是姬塔的。肚子隆起来到遮掩不住的程度时，团长就明令禁止魔术师去战斗，保胎第一。罗贝利亚不能发泄破坏欲望每天都忍得很辛苦，船上大家因为他怀孕所以都对他比较缓和了一点，害得他整天想着带球跑，渴望被不认识的抹布们殴打轮暴到流产，破坏掉肚子里这孩子该会有怎样美妙绝伦的旋律啊——

还真的试图跑了，偶然发现情况的希耶提气得青筋暴起，在罗贝利亚被牛头人混混们围着动手动脚的时候及时赶到，把人抓了回来。

 

第八个月时阵痛，早产。临盆时罗贝利亚特意一个人躲房间里非常期待，结果只痛了一小会儿就结束了，生下来的东西又黏又滑，热乎乎的感觉并不大。他爬起来看看，两腿之间是一团不成型的暗红色肉块，冒着热气，有股腐败的气味。用手一碰，它似乎颤动了几下，就渐渐凉下去不动了。罗贝利亚欢天喜地捧着它跑去给法桑看，法桑一脸嫌恶地让罗贝利亚把那坨肉放一边，让贝贝做了采样化验，才知道这孩子是希耶提的。

 

法桑本来对男男生子这事完全不上心，看着畸胎眉头打结：你，再怀一次。我要全程监控，没道理我手底下会出现这种失败品。

畸胎生产过程中根本就没怎么在痛的罗贝利亚：……欸不要了吧好麻烦哦（小孩子）

法桑：生正常孩子的疼痛指数是9.7-9.8，持续时间12小时。

罗贝利亚：我怀！

（这傻孩子怎么那么好哄）

 

法桑一个眼神贝贝就手脚麻利地把魔术师麻翻放上试验台，开膛破肚检查了一圈发现了症结：罗贝利亚怀上的时候，人造子宫已经被刺穿腹腔的剑器破坏了核心部分，只不过法桑出品必属精品，那套器官残破不堪却硬是坚持了六个月。后两个月器官本身和胎儿一起缓慢死亡，第八个月时，罗贝利亚的“阵痛”实质是器官包裹着开始腐败的死胎一同从体内脱落。内脏目前的情况不允许把新的生育器官装上去，法桑很不爽。团长一拍胸口说没事我们还有一个人能生呢！

 

等麻醉过了，罗贝利亚爬起来看着那个畸胎蛮伤心的，破坏死物多没意思啊。不过毕竟是自己又一个全新的第一次体验，想留着作纪念，于是问法桑能把这东西泡起来做永久性标本收藏吗？法桑看了一眼，拿那坨东西当原材料做成了新的堕天司，一个自律进化型的生体留声机。鲜红的核心长出两双洁白的小小羽翼，攻击性为零，具有不死特性。

罗贝利亚大欢喜，让它飘在自己肩头附近，时不时就低头和它说话。过了几个月，核心慢慢长大，生出漂亮雪白的海螺形状外壳，内里是腥红的斑点。外壳上光洁的纹路形成像是双眼紧闭的婴孩的脸。本来以为那个脸只是花纹，却越长越富有立体感，最终凸显出来，嘴巴慢慢张开。某次罗贝利亚和希耶提上床的时候，小东西忽然张开口冲罗贝利亚喊了一声让人毛骨悚然的“妈妈”。

害魔术师在天星剑王体内秒射。

 

两个月后，希耶提突然在饭桌上反胃干呕，罗贝利亚啊了一声赶紧跑过去表示关心，被冷漠无情地打开了。做了产检，一切指数正常。还是老问题，孩子不知道是谁的。罗贝利亚想凑过去听胎动的声音，被砍跑，又笑嘻嘻地跑回来锲而不舍继续努力。希耶提被骚扰得很崩溃，然而每次发作都被团长用“算了算了孩子是无辜的”（？）之类毫无诚意的安慰联手安抚下来。

九个月时阵痛，希耶提拉着团长的手生，旁边法桑拿着数据记录板冷眼旁观。罗贝利亚兴奋地陪产，试图握住天星剑王的另一只手。不过希耶提拼命甩开不让他握，生的时候痛到没力气了，才半认命地放任罗贝利亚握他的手。

生下来后，是个健康的宝宝，毛发是棕色，分不清是古兰的还是罗贝利亚的。法桑看完数据，表示我做的东西果然没有质量问题，拒绝做亲子鉴定。

罗贝利亚迫不及待地戳了一下婴儿粉嫩的脸蛋，让肩头完整录下希耶提生产过程惨叫的小东西飘低一些，指着小东西对小宝宝说：“来，叫哥哥！”

希耶提现在就想一剑砍死他。

 

——完——

 

父子平安，恭喜恭喜！

 

~我家的罗贝利亚~

 

平时在船上遇到贝贝

贝贝：奸淫吗？（你好啊）

罗贝利亚：……欸……可以……？

 

遇到七给

希耶提侧脸无视快步走过，罗贝利亚挥手挥手笑容满面开小花看我看我：希耶提桑！

 

团里开party喝酒的时候，酒量一般的魔术师喝醉了，作为一个纯真无畏小朋友大着舌头喵喵叫：“希耶提桑和我的关系？我们关系……嗝……很好啊，希耶提桑是我女朋友吧，咕哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈~”

 

但是对上八爷飞哥时罗贝利亚会比较老实（）

团长要杀人的目光刺得我好痛哦。不敢撩不敢撩.JPG

 

罗贝利亚——好感♡喜欢喜欢喜欢→希耶提

希耶提——恶心厌恶反胃想杀掉→罗贝利亚

 

姬塔：人家才十五岁不想生耶。

古兰：破坏了罗贝利亚的处女。

 

……欺负老七过头了对不起。但是还想继续搞个五百集亲子回（被砍死


End file.
